The Consort of Baal - Prequel
by Isica
Summary: Why did Anat need a new host in 'The Consort of Baal' Find out in the prequel. Takes place in the Anat!verse.


The Consort of Baal – a Prequel

 **Author's Note** : This is a prequel to my story 'The Consort of Baal' and takes place in the Anat!verse.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing. Except Anat.

The enemy queen and I had progressed to fighting in the throne room. The palace room was in chaos as my Jaffa battled the disparate forces this pseudo-queen had managed to amass. My consort Lord Baal was currently fighting too; having gone to the temple that the queen was secreted in and intending to lay it to waste.

I had the advantage over the pseudo-queen. I am Queen Anat, Warrior Goddess, consort of Baal and System Lord in my own right. I possessed a ribbon device and extensive knowledge of the layout of the palace.

Any illusion of assorted weaponry was long gone. I had my ribbon device and we each had a dagger, but that was all. This fight would be brutal, and I would win.

The pseudo-queen had taken a young host, in keeping with her young status. Someone at a temple had made a mistake – or deliberate, I am not sure – and implanted a queen in a host. It does not take much time for a queen to win over a small army.

'Look at you!' I mocked as we circled each other. 'So young you have no name and yet you choose to challenge Queen Anat!'

'I have a name,' the woman replied haughtily. 'We are Queen Asherah.'

The arrogance of this almost took my breath away. Asherah was a Supreme System Lord in the Old Days, one of the first human host Goa'ulds after the days of Unas. Among many others, she spawned both Baal and I. After her catastrophic death in the First Alliance War, to the detriment of all sides, it was agreed that no Goa'uld would ever name themselves Asherah again, as a sign of respect to she who spawned us.

I glared at her. 'That name is taboo,' I said. 'How dare you name yourself after her?' My ribbon device activated at my thoughts and she wasn't quick enough to avoid being thrown across the room.

Before she could get up I charged over and kicked her in the face. 'I'll just call you Ashes,' I said, 'since that is all that will be left of you soon.'

The fight started again and it became vicious and brutal. Although Ashes had strength, she did not have the skills that came with knowing your host's body and the experience. Eventually, I overpowered her and slammed her to the ground. She paused for a minute; gasping and I seized the opportunity.

I picked her up and put her in a headlock and was preparing to kill her when I felt something press against my skin. I fell back and inspected my arm only to see a puncture mark on it. There was blood all over Ashes' face but I could still see the smirk as she held the syringe. It took me a second to process until I actually writhed inside the host in pain, and the host screamed internally with me.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on Ashes. 'Drugs?' I queried in as scornful a manner as I could.

'Poison,' Ashes laughed and internally I winced as another wave of pain shot through me.

I swear, on the blood of all I have slaughtered that if I die, she dies with me. I felt a strange sensation as my long forgotten host stirred and addressed me directly for the first time in two millennia: Anat, destroy her.

I gathered all of my remaining energy reserves and swung my dagger. As Ashes ducked, I used my ribbon device to throw her against the wall. As she reeled back I caught her in my arms. 'This is your punishment for disobeying Queen Anat,' I said as she struggled. I snapped her neck, and before the symbiote could escape I drove my dagger into the top of her spine. I ripped the Goa'uld out and tore it in half.

It was done. I looked around at the mess and made a note to get slaves to clean it up. Both corpses would be burned too, just to be safe.

An intense burst of pain slammed into me and I doubled over with a groan. My arms came away stained with blood and I realised the pseudo-queen had gotten one or two more blows in as she struggled in my arms. Although a sarcophagus could heal the wounds, coupled with the poison I knew the host was going to die.

I turned towards the two empty thrones. If I die today, I will die as the Warrior Goddess; on a throne, triumphant, the blood of my enemies around me.

I started to walk to my throne. Halfway, the wounds and poison combined to intensify the pain and I collapsed to the floor. Still, I kept crawling to my destination.

At the foot of the throne I knew I would not get there. My host was fading in and out of consciousness and I needed to save my energy if I wanted to transfer.

I rested my head against the steps and closed my eyes. Suddenly I was being turned over and tapped on the cheek. 'Anat? Anat! Can you hear me?' I knew that voice.

'Baal,' I said weakly. 'The pseudo-queen is dead. I killed her.' Baal smiled. He was dirty, but unharmed. 'She poisoned me,' Baal's smile faded. 'Think I'll need a new host. And a cure.'

I had to stop speaking as a bout of coughing turned into blood. Baal's First Prime looked on in concern as Baal and I were covered in my blood.

'Get a canopic jar!' Baal shouted as he rested my head against his shoulder. 'Hurry!'

My host was conscious again, but that only brought more pain. Finally, as the canopic jar arrived, Baal opened it and put his hand to my mouth. I let my eyes glow one last time, detached from the host and leapt out of her mouth into Baal's hand.

My senses were very much dimmed, but I heard my former host mutter something before Baal's hand hit the water inside the jar. I wriggled free and felt the poison run through my system as Baal's voice said, 'We will find a cure and you will return again Anat.'

He may have said more but at this point I surrendered to unconsciousness for an unknown amount of time.

 **FIN**

Reviews please!

And please tell me if you would like other stories from the Anat!verse. If you haven't read it yet, go and check out the main story 'The Consort of Baal.'


End file.
